Meeting the Behemoth
by N.kirby
Summary: Prior to Madou Monogatari I, the short story of Fudoushi and how he teamed up with the rest of the PCengine crew.(contains sexual content and gore, nothing too awful though)


((Hey guys! Just to let you know the reason "Abyssal Spawn" hasn't been updated is because I've been at school... Soooo to make up for it, as opposed to a story about Leviathan, here's the counterpart! Behemoth along with some Puyo Puyo / Madou Monogatari origin story partially.

This was originally going to be entirely NSFW, but luckily I changed my mind.))

* * *

**Chinese Wizard and the Behemoth**

"Master Behemoth! He has come!" Hanzo tripped on himself, and his own words, bowing to the large cow-woman. "The chinese sorcerer from that school! He already sent Jiao packing and-"

"My name is Mizuchi!" The dragon girl growled at the ninja.

"Th-that doesn't matter! He's still coming this way! Neither of us could stop him!"

"I could have if you managed to weaken him down! Instead you got taken down is a single hit!"

Behemoth got up from her seat, pulling out her fan to silence the two bickering minions. Hanzo felt sweat drip off of him, while Mizuchi continued to have her look of disdain. "Hide the eggs!" The two of them did as they were told.

The doors emerged, and there he was. A tall man garbed in green, a golden circlet around his head along with purple locks of hair. "You were the one I was sent to seal away? You beasts shall no longer be terrorizing the village." She covered her face with the pink fan.

"Terrorizing? We were only preparing for the birth of the birds! A legend that is said to come only few years!"

"Which will harm everyone."

Rather than gritting her teeth in anger, she took a long gaze at this man. "Hoho, you are wrong there! Goblin, Cockatrice, and Roc will rid of Leviathan and revive Ziz! Who will then thank us!" Laughter came out of her.

A small grin was on his face. "You really believe that legend? Those birds will be born, yes, but they won't revive Ziz." Behemoth stopped laughing. "And he wouldn't go by your orders to rid of Leviathan. It would ruin the balance of nature if you got rid of the sea devil."

With the fan falling out of her hands, clenching her fists, she charged wildly at the man. He took no time at all to prepare a shield to block her, followed by balls of ice smashed into her face.

Blood spurted from her nose, trying to mesmerize the man with a mysterious dance. He managed to get distracted, leading for a harsh kick to gut. His fingertips had fire bursting out to scorch Behemoth.

Her clothes were slightly burned, but the fight kept going. The Behemoth and the chinese sorcerer constantly countered and dazed each other. He could darken the room while she had high enough senses to detect his movement.

Eventually Behemoth could see a ring of light form around him. "Diacuton!" She tried to be quick, not familiar with the man's spells. "Forgive me… But I don't think you can defeat me! Thunder!"

Sparks went through her body, and she fell over, knowing that it wasn't done still. She could see the man coming over to her, still glowing with power.

He was amazing. No one had taken down the Behemoth before.

Getting up slowly, she raised her hand. "Stop! I surrender!" The man did not hold back still. "I meant it! Your power has impressed me! Let me… Serve under you! What is your name, my lord?" He stopped finally.

"I am Fudoushi... What use would I have out of you?"

Off of her knees, she reached for Fudoushi's shoulders. "I have minions, who could also be of use to you! If you have me, you can have them! You can even take… The eggs of the birds! I promise we won't attack people anymore by your order! I'll give you anything!" Behemoth didn't know what got to her, she just wanted to do anything to be next to this man.

But he wasn't listening, all he cared about was that the Behemoth caused no more trouble, which he could simply enforce by killing her. She could even see the cold stare in his eyes that were telling her to think of something else.

She had to be truthful then, he didn't read minds like Hanzo, it wasn't just power she admired, Behemoth was in love with this strange wizard. He was like no one she had ever seen. Her loyalty had to be shown in that way then…

Gently grabbing the back of his head, he was ready to strike her, but stopped. "Let me show you then. I shall pleasure you..." Feeling lips press against his as Behemoth locked onto him. Stroking his hair and tickling the inside of his mouth, she stuck her tongue down his throat. The sorcerer wasn't sure to return the affection or not, it could be a trap.

Fudoushi could feel her sucking on his own tongue, then touching it with hers mixing their saliva and covering herself with it as she pulled back to nibble on his cheek. This Behemoth could have been a succubus for all he knew.

He didn't plan on advancing or falling under spells, but he began biting her lip. Tying his own tongue against hers. Fudoushi could have touched her, but at his age, he felt no urge to do so. After one last flicks of their tongues and kiss on the neck, he was finished with Behemoth. She was just about ready to remove her top when he was leaving.

"You're going?!"

"I trust you." He mumbled softly. "If I am in a critical condition, I will return. Keep your promise, and I will keep mine." With that, he was gone.

* * *

Hanzo was always the type to read one's thoughts, truth was he had a third eye under his scarf. But that wasn't the point, he could tell that Behemoth missed that strange man who attacked them. They were honorable enough to surrender, and he was good enough to let them live.

Mizuchi Woman said that she had found him.

But not in the state they imagined.

His lower half was torn off, intestines hanging out. "I… Went power-mad they said." He groaned, Behemoth was on the verge of tears. "So they sealed me in here, after trying to gain infinite youth... None of us can leave." All three of them froze. "Unless…"

"Unless?" Mizuchi listened.

"We have the three magic balls scattered here." Behemoth already had one it turned out, no one knew the location of the other two. "That's the only way to… Break the seal…"

* * *

They were able to save him.

Sort of…

Fudoushi became a hideous monster, along with turning to cannibalism. His intestines transformed into tentacles, his hair was shedding, skin peeled away easy, and his eyes would pop out of his sockets sometimes. Magic was the only thing keeping him partially alive.

That didn't matter to Behemoth. He was still the wonderful sorcerer she made a promise to, years ago.

Until the day the girl in blue armor came…


End file.
